


Hamburger Help Me

by DemoniAnophthalmia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Could this count as a drabble?, F/M, I'm just bored honestly, Incomplete Story, Not Beta Read, Papyrus is a protective bro, Reader is Sanses friend, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemoniAnophthalmia/pseuds/DemoniAnophthalmia
Summary: Oh hey wow that's one peeved skeleton.





	Hamburger Help Me

Papyrus exhaled heavily, his lanky form towering over you. His left hand was firmly planted on the wall behind you, caging you in, while his right was hidden inside the pocket of his hoodie. His ribs expanded behind his orange sweater with every breath and the smoke of his cigarette stung your eyes. You winced, craning your neck back in an effort to get as far away from him as possible, to no avail.

You know when you’re about to meet your demise and your whole entire life flashes before your eyes?

Yeah, that was happening to you right now. Though, instead of your whole life flashing before your eyes, what unfolded were the series of unfortunate events that happened a few weeks before this point.

* * *

You figured that Papyrus was only distant because he was just an awkward individual, maybe he just had the social skills of a sweet potato, which in turn made it hard for him to say more than three words to you. Undyne was the exact same way, though after a few visits to her lab and figuring out what her interests were, she opened up to you fairly easily.

It wasn’t until he invited you out to dinner, which in some cases would be seen as some sort of romantic advancement— and threatened you with bodily harm that you finally realized that Sans’ younger brother  just really didn’t like you.

You weren’t sure exactly sure why either, it’s not like you were particularly mean to anyone. You sure as hell weren’t nice, but you always made an effort to get to know someone before you started to really judge them.

It’s fair to say that eventually the feeling was mutual, because you could only take so much of someone’s crap before you started getting pissed.

You did your best to avoid him after that.

Not like it really helped, seeing as he followed behind his older brother everywhere. Wherever Sans went, Papyrus wasn’t too far behind, always choosing to loom ominously a few feet away. After a while it started to become borderline creepy, and you would find yourself idly wondering if he had some kind of brother complex.

 Maybe he was a real life version of one of those yandere’s from Undyne’s animes.

 Speaking of his brother, Sans was a whole lot nicer than Papyrus. Then again everyone was a whole lot nicer when compared to Papyrus. He served as a foil to Papyrus's bitter ass attitude and sometimes it was hard to believe they were actual siblings. Sans always tried to include you in whatever he was doing, whether it be calibrating puzzles, or being a referee when he was sparring with Alphys.

He was a real sweetie, and it’d be safe to say you had a bit of a soft spot for the smaller skele.

It was a bit sad that you couldn’t really show your fondness for him, because it would only end up with his brother breathing down your neck for the rest of the outing. You could chalk it up to Papyrus only wanting to protect his brother, but this was a bit excessive wasn’t it? It crossed your mind that he was probably a racist, with how the world was now you wouldn’t really blame him; but wasn’t that just an extremely counterproductive thing a monster could be, considering a good chunk of the human population was still very much adamant about hating on them for stupid reasons?

Regardless of the tension between you and Papyrus, Sans’ enthusiasm on outings between the three of you was unyielding as always.

So for the first few weeks of your budding friendship, you would find yourself being tugged along by the blue blur while he created his puzzles, Papyrus of course following not too far behind.

You could practically feel his gaze burning a hole through the back of your head.

Papyrus’ threats throughout the day were thinly veiled at best, he threw around just a few puns here and there to get under Sans skin, or maybe it was to make his threats seem more like a part of a joke.

Not that Sans noticed, he was still as blissfully unaware as ever and would only really halfheartedly scold Papyrus whenever he would make his stupid puns.

Sans loudly exclaimed that his puzzles have come far after coming to the surface, and that he was no doubt the most skilled puzzle-maker of his time. You were only half listening, nodding your head and murmuring in agreement as you kept your gaze down in an effort to avoid all eye contact with his brother.

You almost let out a sigh of relief when Sans decided the day has finally come to an end.

Sans gripped your hand between both of his, “HUMAN! WHILE THE DAY IS OVER, THE NIGHT HAS JUST BEGUN! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER FOR A (TOTALLY PLATONIC)," He actually said parentheses and shifted his eye lights suspiciously, "-AWESOME SLEEPOVER!” he finished as he gazed up at you hopefully, his lights dilated in the shape of stars. You looked over his head avoiding his gaze completely as you were suddenly hyper aware of the heat emitting from his gloved hands. 

In spite of the invitation being as innocent as they come, you blushed regardless, completely embarrassed by the request. 

Of course, whatever fluttery feeling Sans brought out of you was replaced with bitter dread as you made eye contact with Papyrus, who was standing directly behind him.

Oh wow you sure don’t like that look in his eye.

Or that smile.

Or the way he was rolling that lollipop in his mouth.

You ended up declining Sans’ offer and trudged home with both a heavy heart, and your tail essentially between your legs.

Of course after being scared shitless by the younger skeleton, you started avoiding Sans altogether. Canceling plans, declining invitations to his home for Taco Tuesday, ignoring his texts and phone calls… even going as far as not answering the door while hiding in the closet whenever he came by your apartment.

You’ll admit that maybe you were laying it on a bit too thick, you probably should have made the “avoiding” thing seem less obvious, (go big or go home as they say,)  but of course that didn’t cross your mind until it was too late.

And that was your undoing.

Seeing as he could no longer reach you by your phone, Sans ended up sending you a letter through snail mail about how he was not only extremely hurt about the whole thing, but he that he also couldn’t fathom why you didn’t want to be his friend anymore.

You wanted to go to his house, hold him by those magically malleable skeleton cheeks and tell him, “It’s not you, it’s your asshole of a brother—“ But how could you tell him that? You don’t think he was capable of understanding the mutual disliking between his sibling and yourself. To be quite honest, he most likely would force you and Papyrus to spend time with each other until you became friends.

Yeah, that sounds like something Sans would do. Too bad the probability of you and Papyrus becoming friends was highly unlikely. Frankly, you would much rather drink Asgore’s snail tea than hang out with Papyrus of all people.

So yes, this is how you ended up in the sticky situation you were currently in right now, with a very angry skeleton towering over you with a cancer stick wedged between his teeth.

Kind of sad how you were too chicken shit to even look mildly intimidating, he literally broke into your house!

“S-so,” You cursed yourself for stuttering, “To what can I owe this unexpected visit for?”

He stayed silent, choosing to instead stare like the creepy fuck he was. 

... Actually it almost seemed like he was searching for something in your expression. 

At the thought, you almost rolled your eyes, sadly you were too scared he'd dunk them to the back of your skull-- typical Papyrus though-- as if standing and staring at you hatefully would somehow unlock the secrets of the universe.

You squared your shoulders, "L-look if y-your not going to say anything, t-hen I suggest you get the hell out of my home!" That seemed to break whatever spell he was under, because his arms suddenly dropped and he took a step away from you, which prompted you to scurry away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow someone actually read this, I am so honored thank you for reading my shit ilysm. 
> 
> In all honesty this is my first Undertale fic and I'm ashamed of it but like... I'm bored what can I do? D: As always, while my work is incomplete I never give anyone permission to use parts or upload my stories anywhere else! Please respect my wishes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
